Lies in a Lullaby
by eniJai
Summary: Sugar coating their twists on the truth, the kids of New Directions create a LullaLie for every evenings' good night kiss. All anyone ever needs is some sunshine in their lives...but who is willing to provide it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**LullaLies **

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

There he was again. There with a couple friends. Kurt noticed how he pulled his mouth into a flawless grin. He was so handsome; so kind. Kurt smiled to himself and stood up. He finally found someone for himself. Someone who cared about him. Someone who believed in him. And of course, being openly gay, Blaine did seem like the perfect choice for Kurt. But, they were just friends. Blaine told Kurt frankly that he wasn't ready for a relationship. For the time being, anyways. Harry and Sally did get together in the end after all.

Kurt slowly walked by Blaine and a few of his Warbler friends, hoping maybe Blaine would see him, notice him- unlike anyone in his new glee club did. As soon as the disappointment sunk in that Blaine didn't seem to point him out in the crowd, Kurt heard a yell from behind that interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see Blaine and the other guys looking directly at him.

"You think you can just walk right by me without saying hey? That hurts!" Blaine called out to him gently, with a big smile on his handsome face, holding his hand to his heart. Kurt blushed.

"Oh? I guess I didn't see you there." He made his way up to his friend. With a warm feeling Kurt finally felt like he was where he belonged. Of course his friends at McKinley always had a special place in his heart but _come on. _Blaine was just the person he needed to boost his self confidence- to be perfectly comfortable and happy being who he was. Blaine was the sugar in Kurt's cup of tea.

* * *

"Don't be such a douche," Sam gave Finn a look of disgust. "You've been sleeping with her? Huh, Finn? Who do you think you are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn tugged at the bottom of his jersey. On the contrary, he knew exactly what Sam was talking about. Of course Quinn told him that it was going to have to stop- but they _had_ been fooling around for a while. Looking at Sam's hurt face, Finn felt a wave of guilt. He knew how Sam felt. When Rachel recently cheated on him with Puck, (never mind when Quinn cheated on him) he was devastated. He loved Rachel; at least he thought he did. He didn't even know anymore. His feelings for Quinn were strong enough to block out any other remote feeling he had before. Her blonde curls were always on his mind. Her smile. Finn shook his head, bringing him back to the locker room. To Sam's face looking intensely into his.

"I-I said I have no clue what you mean. Quinn and I barely talk, never mind…never mind anything more"

Sam was not going to hit Finn. If anything did happen between the two of them, he wasn't going to completely blame the boy that now wore a stupid expression. He knew Finn had been cheated on before, which was the only reason why Sam kept hoping that nothing did happen just like Finn insisted.

"Look-" Sam wiped some sweat off his face with the back of his hand. They just got in from an especially excruciating practice where Beiste made them do some new drills. "I know you still love her her just by the way you look at her…because, well, I look at her the same way. I honestly can't blame you. Quinn is great. But, Finn, if you're my friend you'd back off. Obviously she's with me. If she loved you more, she'd be with you. So, yeah." Sam backed away and headed for the showers with one final glance in Finn's direction.

_Crap_, Finn thought. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Sam was right. All this time he felt special just because he and Quinn had been making out and having little secret meetings after school. But, if Quinn really did love him, she would have dumped Sam in a heartbeat. Just like he told Quinn in the first place, it's impossible to love two people at once. He sighed to himself and headed for the showers.

* * *

"Well, it's not impossible to love two people at once, right?" Tina said as she sat down on her bed, feeling rather disappointed in herself.

"Honestly, Tina, it's not surprising you still have feelings for Artie. He was your first real boyfriend…and he was special to you," Mercedes gave her friend a sympathetic look, "But it's just not fair to Mike if you have the hots for another man."

Tina sighed. "But I love them both. At least I think so. When I sang that song to Mike for the Valentine's Day assignment, I couldn't help but break down when I realized it was really meant for Artie. But then- like today, Mike will do the cutest thing, and I forget about Artie completely. It sucks" Tina bit her lip.

"Well, girl, you better decide who it is that really has your heart. Personally, I say stick with Mike. He adores you, would do anything for you, and he's got some pretty fly dance moves. And, let's face it. He's your boyfriend. Artie has Brittany, and by the looks of it they love each other. Do you really want to get between them? I mean, If you really do love him…" Mercedes trailed off. Here she was giving advice for everybody else's love life when she didn't even have one for herself. The last guy she dated was Puck, and he only wanted to use her for her popularity. Now she didn't know who to turn to. Even though she created a wall, pretending being single didn't bother her, it really did. Was she just going to be alone the rest of her life? Her, Kurt, and Rachel decided that maybe being single would help them become stars…but what she really wanted right now was to be in love.

…"he just can't do this to me…" Tina was still rambling about Mike and/or Artie so Mercedes just nodded. Tina would soon break into sobs, knowing the emotional person she is, and Mercedes would be there to pat her back and tell her it would all be okay. But, even if it did turn out to be all okay for Tina, would it be a happily ever after for Mercedes, too?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please, but no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**LullaLies**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Sam looked into the mirror. He saw a young man looking back at him, with bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and an incredibly large mouth. Sam sighed. _Am I not good enough for her? _He thought to himself pathetically. "It's only because Finn is the Quarterback," he said out loud to himself, his voice echoing in the hollow bathroom. "He's not that great. Quinn will see who the better man really is". He took the picture he kept in his wallet of her out, and held it in the light. "I love you, Quinn Fabray"

Meanwhile, Finn appeared at Sam's girlfriend's doorstep. He rang the doorbell, and a moment later Quinn appeared at the door, and gave him a quizzical look, "Finn?"

"Quinn, I love you. I want to be with you. I can't do this any-"

"What are you doing here? You should go, Finn."

"Listen to me," Finn placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "You have to tell me if you love me right now. I need to know. If you don't, it's…it's cool. But if you do…we can really be something, Quinn, the two of us, together."

Quinn swallowed hard, "I…think I love…I just don't know right now, Finn. I told you to give me time to think about this."

"You shouldn't need time to think about it, Quinn. You just have to feel it." Finn looked sincere as he gave a half-hearted smile, hoping for the best.

"Well…You know Sam and I have been together for a while, now. It's not that I don't have feelings for you, because I honestly do. It's just I really don't want to hurt Sam right now."

"And that's how you feel? That's what your heart is telling you now? Sam is the guy for you?"

Quinn nodded in response, holding back tears.

Finn looked at his shoes. "Yeah, I understand. Totally. Sam's a good guy. I get it." He began to start walking away, but then he stopped mid in his tracks and looked back to the girl he was ready to pour his heart too; who he loved. He took one step closer to her and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll always love you," he whispered.

* * *

Rachel was going to be a star someday, no matter what. At least this is what she told herself every morning when she woke up. "Rachel Berry, you will have everyone at McKinley dyeing for your autograph someday!" And then she would start her morning routine.

Lately, however, Rachel had been down in the dumps. She would compliment herself, like always, but the fire wasn't burning like it had been ever since Finn dumped her before Christmas. She sighed to herself…

He was there, lying on her bed- gorgeous. _This will show him how it feels… _Rachel had thought as she lied next to him making herself seem as rebellious as possible. Then she did it- they kissed. It wasn't until Puck had backed out that she realized exactly what she had done. This small romantic exchange between her and Puck sent her and Finns whole entire relationship down the drain. Even though she regretted this one moment more than almost anything- she somehow knew maybe Finn and her weren't meant to be. He told her bluntly, that there were no fireworks between them. Knowing that maybe their whole relationship was a waste made Rachel feel uneasy. She really loved Finn but maybe he just had been pretending to feel the same way. He loved Quinn now. Even though Rachel didn't like the idea of Finn and Quinn being together she couldn't help but wanting them both to be happy. Scratch that. If Finn and Quinn got together…all hell would break loose.

So here she sat now, alone in the auditorium. Pitying herself and trying to figure out a song for the new glee club assignment. But she couldn't think straight-even though she would never admit it, she kept getting a little flat on the last note of the new song she was trying to perfect.

"You're a little flat," a voice made her turn around. She was expecting to see Finn, standing there ready to take her back with open arms. But it wasn't. With shock she could only utter out one word.

"Jesse?"

* * *

Santana gave Brittany a dirty look. "But he's in a freaking wheel chair. I'm bored and he totally wouldn't find out."

"Santana. I love Artie," Brittany was laying on her bed looking dully at her ceiling as Santana lay next to her.

"That never stopped you before," Santana reminded her. "No matter who you were dating at the time, you would never hesitate taking off your uniform for me."

Brittany shook her head, "But Artie's special. Plus his legs don't work. That wouldn't just be cheating on my boyfriend. That would be cheating on a cripple. Isn't that illegal?"

"You're so dense." Santana go off the bed and walked out of the room, "I'm out of here!" She called from out of sight. Brittany just sat there, alone.

"I wonder if Artie ties his own shoes."

Santana got into her car and put on the radio, singing along with whatever song was playing, but really had her mind on herself. How no one wanted her now. She was, in her own opinion, the best looking girl at McKinley, so why didn't anyone want her? She thought about this for a long while as she drove along. There was only one option. Now it was proven that Finn and Quinn were fooling around. This left Sam sad and lonely and only Santana knew how to pick up the pieces. She smiled menacingly to herself as she created her new scheme.

* * *

**Reviews Please, But no Flames! Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LullaLies**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Reviews? If you would like me to keep writing, please review :)****

* * *

**Quinn found herself looking at it again. She was working on a chemistry lab report on her laptop but the picture kept calling her back to her facebook page. The picture from when she was happy, popular, president of the celibacy club. Before glee. Before she lost her virginity and got pregnant. He had his arm wrapped around her, like it was just a normal behavior to cradle her, to bury his head in her hair. Quinn felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek. She missed him. She loved him.

"_I'll always love you". _His words echoed in her head. Did she make the right choice of sending Finn away when he confessed his love for her? She grabbed her cell phone, and sent a simple text message.

I need you.

* * *

When Sam's cell phone buzzed from within his pocket, he opened the new message and instantly became worried. _What does she want from me? _He thought curiously. The message did seem urgent, so he supposed he would mossy up to her house as soon as he was done with lunch. It was a Saturday afternoon and rain started to trickle down his kitchen window. He replied to the message:

Uh, ok. I'll meet you there.

When he finished his sandwich, he grabbed his keys and headed to his car. He put his hood over his head as the rain splashed on to his sweatshirt. He felt the cool air against his warm skin and shivered as he started up the car. He took a quick glance in the mirror before pulling out. _I shouldn't be caring about my appearance at this point…_Sam shook his head and turned on his windshield wipers as he started up the narrow road to her house. The route wasn't quite familiar but he remembered the way from another time he went there a while back.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Quinn exed out of facebook and made her way to the door. She opened it to a familiar face.

"I came as soon as I could."

Quinn led her friend inside and out of the rain.

"I'm so glad you're here," Quinn broke into tears. This was too much for her. She pulled Mercedes into a hug.

Mercedes hugged Quinn back. "It's okay. It'll all be okay."

* * *

Kurt pulled the glass of milk out of the microwave and made sure it was just the right temperature. Making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, he brought it carefully to his stepbrother's room.

Kurt knocked politely on Finn's door before entering. Finn had his books sprawled around him on his bed. He looked up at Kurt then back to his books, "Hey, Isn't it too early for my evening milk?"

Kurt placed the cup on Finn's dresser. "Well, yeah. But look at you. You're working on your homework on a Saturday afternoon. It's rather unlike you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kurt. I'm fine." Finn lied through his teeth. This was quite obvious to Kurt who made himself comfortable sitting on the edge of Finn's bed.

"We're brothers now, Finn. I'm here to help you with all your troubles."

Finn shook his head, "It's not that easy."

"Please. I'm sure I can handle it."

"It's about girls." Finn said, not looking away from his books.

Kurt suppressed his laughter, "Try me."

"Well you know Rachel and I are over." Finn started, "Well, Quinn and I have been…you, know. Fooling around. And I thought I loved her. But when I told her she had to choose between me and Sam…"

"She chose Sam?" Kurt finished for him. When Finn nodded, Kurt looked sympathetic, "Look, Finn. I'm sure Quinn has a special place for you in her heart. Maybe, with time, she'll recognize these feelings for something more...but maybe she won't. Maybe she truly loves Sam- and if that's the case then you should just relax and enjoy being a bachelor for a change. The girls and I have decided that being single will cause our success as stars. Don't you want to be a star, Finn? This might be just what you need."

Finn gave Kurt a half hearted smile, "Yeah, okay Kurt. Sounds good."

Maybe it actually did sound good. Finn knew he was a stud. Maybe it was time to express that- make it known. FINN: THE LADY KILLER. Had a good ring to it. After Kurt left his bedside, making sure first that Finn drank his milk, he pondered over the idea. _Yeah_, Finn thought. _Maybe uniting with my inner rock star will be easier without a girl to tie me down_. He smiled to himself and closed his books. To make it official he logged on to facebook. Now if anyone went to his page, instead of "Finn Hudson", it would read:

Finn Hudson (The Lady Killer).

* * *

Sam pulled up to the house, hoping it was the right one. He glanced back at the text he received earlier.

Come quick. It's important.

He made his way to the door and knocked on the wooden surface. Only moments later she opened it casually with a strange smile covering her face.

"Hey, baby," Santana said as she let Sam inside.

* * *

**Please Review, but no flames! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**LullaLies **

**Chapter 4**

_**This Chapter focuses on Sam and Santana ~ Please review telling me what you think so I know whether to continue or not :D**_

**

* * *

**Santana led Sam into her house by the hand. She couldn't help but notice how reluctant he was -but he didn't pull away.

"Santana? I don't understand. Why exactly am I here?" Sam mumbled as they walked through the kitchen, which was dimmed because the sun wasn't pouring through the skylight overhead due to the storm.

Santana didn't answer him, but instead pulled him deeper inside her home.

"I don't know where you're going with this…What's so important that I had to come here?" Sam's second attempt to get Santana to talk failed yet again. He sighed, figuring she had to tell him at some point. For the time being, however, her small hand gripped his and she led Sam up the stairs into what had to be her bedroom.

It was big and beautiful. A king sized bed with a purple canopy was placed in the middle of the hard wood floor. What amazed Sam the most was the huge glass window to his left, where he could see almost every other house in the neighborhood. The pitter-pattering of the rain continued.

"Nice View," Sam said casually as Santana took a seat on the bed, and gestured for Sam to join her. He hesitated but sat next her- with enough space between them.

"Yeah, you can see everything from up here," She smiled a soft smile and looked directly into Sam's eyes. After a moment she broke the silence, "I know you love Quinn," she said abruptly and Sam looked almost startled at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah, you're right. That's why whatever plan you have to break us up has got to stop," Sam said calmly, "Because I love her."

Santana didn't seem surprised at his words, but almost offended, "I'm not trying to break you guys up. That would just be plain silly." She stood up and walked to face the window where hundreds of rain drops were racing to the edge.

"Oh?" Sam questioned her, staying put, "Then why am I here?"

Santana giggled to herself. Her black waves were bouncing up and down, as if feeling free from the usual restrictions of a pony tail. Sam was still not used to seeing Santana (along with Brittany and Quinn) without their Cheerios uniform. To see Santana dressed casually took the iciness off of her vibe.

"So, is Ms. Fabray feeling better now?" Santana asked, ignoring Sam's question.

"Yeah, Quinn's fine." He answered, "But you didn't tell me why I'm here."

"That's good. I was starting to get…worried." Santana turned around from the window to face Sam yet again. "The rain is just so pretty," she said in a whisper, "So delicate…Just like Quinn."

"Where are you going with this?" Sam muttered from his post on the bed, acting as if he didn't even want the answer.

"Rain feels good on your skin, and makes you feel fresh on the outside and good on the inside. But at the end, all you have is a wet shirt and sticky hair. The rain stops eventually." Santana was slowly making her way toward Sam. He looked puzzled at her metaphor.

"What I'm trying to say," Santana continued, "Is what you really need is a hurricane."

Sam looked at Santana, speechless. There was nothing to say. He felt no need to be with Santana. He knew what she was, and what she was doing. This was all just a game to her.

"Um, ok?" Sam knew Santana's tricks. He wasn't going to fall for it. "Well, I think I'm gonna head out if there's no emergency here." He stood up and made for the door.

"Wait!" Santana rushed to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder, flinging Sam around to face her. "You know Quinn has been fooling around with Finn, don't you? That she has been cheating on you?"

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. He took Santana's hand and removed it from his shoulder. "I know."

* * *

**Reviews Pretty Please! :) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lies in a Lullaby (LullaLies)**

**Chapter 5**

**Please review! :)**

**

* * *

**Rachel sat at one side of the booth, not knowing whether to be happy or miserable because of the boy sitting across from her.

"I hope you know I'm never going to forgive you." She said bluntly, keeping her eyes on the menu she held before her, pretending to browse the options.

"Yeah," Jesse said moving the menu slightly so he could look her in the eyes, "About that. You do know eggs won't hatch unless they're fertilized? Don't you?"

Rachel placed her focus back on all the different salad options. _Caesar, Tossed, Chicken…_

"Rachel?" Jesse looked at her with concern.

"You scarred me for life, Jesse," Rachel looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know what you plan on doing with me here. Maybe you'll sneak ribs in my purse? Pour milk down my shirt? The possibilities are endless. I don't know why I agreed to come." Her voice quivered at the last sentence. She knew why she came.

"Listen, Rachel. I know what choosing Vocal Adrenaline over New Directions did to you…Never mind the egg fetuses. But that was the old Jesse." He smiled, almost carefully as if introducing the new Jesse. The waitress came over to the table before Rachel could reply.

"How are you kids doing today?" She said, obviously faking her friendliness as she switched her weight between cowboy boots.

* * *

Santana looked out the window. It was Sunday morning now and the rain had cleared. Her thoughts kept flickering back to the previous afternoon.

_What you really need is a hurricane. _

She sighed to herself and took another sip of her coffee. The truth was, Santana realized, that what Sam really needed wasn't a hurricane after all.

It was_ sunshine. _

She tucked her hair behind her ear. _In the end, that's all anybody ever wants. Sunshine. It's pathetic really._

But even as she thought this to herself she couldn't decide what was so pathetic about it. The fact that people didn't want excitement in their lives…or the fact that she would never truly be any ones sunshine. Even though she would never admit it, she had her bet on the latter.

* * *

Tina and Mike were walking quietly up to their favorite spot in the park, hand in hand. The silence that filled the air did not hang grudgingly over their heads but rather left a sweetness behind that meant they were completely comfortable with each other, even if it meant the absence of words. When they reached the familiar bench they sat and got comfortable, looking at the view.

"You know who Rachel bumped into today?" Tina started the conversation.

"Who?" Mike asked, showing interest not because he really cared about Rachel and who she happened to meet up with- but he really cared about Tina and having engaging conversations with her especially since she seemed to be drifting from him lately.

"Jesse! Isn't that so weird?" She gave him a quizzical look as he nodded slightly.

"Yeah, very weird… But you know what's even weirder?"

"What?"

"That I've never felt the same way about anyone else before, Tina." He smiled whole-heartedly.

Tina felt sick to her stomach. Words like these were exchanged between the two of them often, but somehow this stuck her as a turning point…Because, what if she didn't feel the same way back?

"I love you, Mike" she said in a small voice and they shared an Asian kiss, just like many other days at the park.

* * *

Finn's fingers moved slowly over the keys of his laptop as he typed out a facebook status for the new and improved Finn Hudson (The Lady Killer).

**Finn Hudson (The Lady Killer)** has been so chill. He would continue being fresh even if it went against his will. But he gots to go now because some ladies- he's got to kill.

Finn smiled in delight. He really was the guy to beat now at McKinley. Notification kept appearing…22 people had liked his status in the matter of 15 minutes. He shut down his computer and looked outside. It was a nice Sunday afternoon and here he was locking himself in his man cave.

"Can't get any better than this!" he said to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Feeling a vibration in his pocket he pulled out his phone and answered it hesitantly.

"Finn _The Lady Killer_ Hudson speaking…What! …Is she okay?… I'll be over in a minute."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lies In a Lullaby**

**Chapter…6? Already? Wow…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! :D**

* * *

Finn opened the front door to Quinn's house and almost walked straight into Mercedes who was just about to leave.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, worry filling him as Mercedes tried to find the right words.

"She's just…crushed, Finn. She needs you right now." Mercedes gave him a sad smile before walking past him and into her car.

Questions filled Finn's brain. He wondered if Quinn wanted him back; if she changed her mind. Maybe she didn't love Sam like she stated earlier. Maybe she loved _him._

With an equal amount of excitement as there was worry he walked into the Fabray home anxiously.

A blur of blonde curls swept across his vision and he almost lost his balance as Quinn wrapped her fragile arms around him. Her wet face buried into his gray t-shirt. The light from the open door shined on them, as if signifying a new beginning.

"I-I'm so…I'm so sorry," her usual soft sing-song voice was scratchy and weak.

As if telling her that it was all going to be okay, Finn hugged her back; his strong arms cradling her small body- protecting her from the cruel outside world.

"I love you," Quinn said, her voice muffled, but strong.

"I love you, too" Finn replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Abruptly, a shadow cast over them, blocking out the light. There was a thump as a bouquet of flowers hit the floor.

Quinn looked up to see Sam standing in her doorway, his eyes filled with blue pools of hurt. She quickly let go of Finn to face her 'boyfriend'.

"Sam…" Quinn trailed off, not knowing what she was going to say. She still loved him of course, but with Finn standing beside her, she was finally strong enough to know who she loved _more_. Who she not only loved, but was _in love_ with.

"You don't have to say it, Quinn. I guess I've known all along, I just didn't want to believe it. I see the way you look at each other…" Sam sighed. He turned to leave with one final glance to the girl he loved. Finn, guilt filling his core, looked at him apologetically. Then Sam was gone- leaving Quinn and Finn alone in the quiet house. The silence dragged on as Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," she said sadly.

"Babe, if everything ended up the way we planned it, life would be pretty damn boring." Finn planted a kiss on her small pink lips and she kissed him back. A slight ping caused Finn to look to the floor. There stood a small silver ring that Quinn must have slid off her finger.

* * *

Sam didn't know how he wound up at Santana's place. He just remembered the warm air hit his back as he saw his girlfriend say "I love you" to another guy. His mind spiraled at that moment as if he finally realized he was living a lie. He loved Quinn, but the feelings weren't mutual. The hole that he had in his heart was temporarily filled by her smile, her laugh, her beauty, her love. Now he just felt completely empty.

As he drove around with no actual realization to where he was going, he found himself pulling into Santana's driveway.

When he knocked on the door Brittany answered it, her face displaying her confusion. "Sam?"

"Uh- is Santana here?"

She smiled, as if knowing something more. Fully opening the door, Brittany let Sam make his way inside the familiar walls. "S! Sammy's here for you" she called upstairs.

As they waited, Brittany awkwardly stared at the blonde boy, "You totally think she's hot, don't you?" she asked with a sly smile.

Sam choked up, not knowing what to say to this. Of course Santana was attractive, but he wasn't going to just say this, especially since Quinn's face was still fresh in his mind.

Santana appeared at the top of the stairs saving the two blondes from the hanging silence.

"B, hun, I'll call you later," she said as she made her way down the stairs.

Brittany just stared.

"That means go." Santana barked and then giggled at her friend's stupidity.

Brittany, dumbstruck, smiled and blew a kiss to Santana. Before exited she winked at Sam playfully. "You are one lucky man, buddy."

They watched her leave and for a minute they just stared at each other silently. Sam knew he shouldn't have been there but when Santana lead him upstairs he went willingly. He knew he was only following her lead because he was feeling sorry for himself; wanting to show Quinn that she wasn't the only girl for him, that he could be with someone else, too…but he still went along with it. He didn't hesitate when their lips met, but to Santana's disappointment he didn't go any further than that. They lay on her fluffy purple comforter for a long while. When Sam left Santana's lips for a breath, he sighed.

"I hope you know this doesn't mean we're going out," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Santana replied right before their lips met once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading & Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get back to the writing mood I possessed when I started this(:**

* * *

"San," Brittany mumbled helplessly, her voice nearly cracking as if each letter held a certain, yet mysterious significance. "I'm sorry." She had to say something. The last few times they hung out had been surreal in an awkward state. She had to get it out in the open.

Santana gruffly gave Brittany the look that meant she had no clue what the blonde girl was talking about.

Brittany continued, "I do love you, but I think Artie would be kinda sad if we kept doing it."

"Uh, I don't even know what you're talking about." Santana snapped as she shut her locker, her brown eyes transforming into piercing holes of black, unknowingness.

Brittany, easily detecting her friend's lies, looked back at her, her eyes calm and steady. "Look, I know you love me, Santana. But-"

"Love you?" Santana's words were sharp and cutting, "I don't know what you're on Britt, but I have never loved you. Honestly, that word doesn't even belong in my vocabulary."

Brittany, not showing any signs of being taken aback, placed her fragile hand on the Latinas shoulder. Her eyes, almost as if knowing more than they let on, searched her soul and smiled at her reassuringly. "Well…_I_ still love _you_."

Santana scowled before backing away without another word. She brushed off Brittany's sad attempt of an apology and swept aside any feelings of guilt. Why should she feel guilty? She didn't do anything wrong- it was only true. Santana never did go through that deep experience known as love. The real kind of love…that left a sweet smell in the air and sent shivers all the way down to your toes. It was kind of useless, Santana thought, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Brittany was just dumb and fit the exact stereotype of a blonde. Santana would let Brittany keep on believing that love existed, but she would know the truth. It was only pretend.

_There was always a cloud that blocked your sunshine. _

* * *

Sam sat a circular table in the McKinley library and sprawled his books out in front of him. He tried so hard to concentrate, but the determination just wasn't there. He glanced up at the window only to see a face that he hated to recognize blocking the view.

They exchanged friendly hellos, until the real reason for the encounter came out.

"Are you seeing Santana now?" Quinn said, sincerely curious, yet there was a hint of anxiousness in her soft voice.

"Uh..." Sam hesitated. They _had_ been seeing each other, sure, but he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. They weren't officially dating. Although for a moment, Sam had a strong urge to tell his ex that he _did_ have a new sexy girlfriend. He wanted Quinn's perfect little face to be warped with envy for a change. Sam always had the dark feeling of enmity for everyone around him- there was plenty enough to go around…

"Not really." Yet, lying wasn't really his thing.

Quinn, smiled, nodding her head. "Good. You're better than that."

Sam perked up at her words, a confused expression slowly reaching his face. "What's that suppose to mean?" His words were harsh and rather icy.

"It was only a compliment, Sam. Chill out." Quinn stood up to leave, but Sam grabbed her by the arm.

"I don't get it. Why isn't she good enough for me?" He didn't exactly understand why her response caused such a hectic reaction. He always felt that Santana wasn't enough for him, but it was strange to hear it out in the open.

"Sam. You know what I mean… Well, I have to go meet Finn. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam watched as she walked towards the doors of the library, finally exiting.

Sam, dumb struck, started shuffling his papers together. There was no sense in trying to work after that conversation. He didn't know whether his mixed emotions were because he felt bad for Santana…or that he was simply just happy Quinn still cared about him.

Sam worked so hard to get with Quinn, yet their relationship was easily broken because someone better came along. There is always someone better out there. Always someone that can make you look like dirt. Someone who'll steal your girl and make you look like dirt.

Sam sighed. Maybe Finn did make him feel lower than low, but dirt wasn't all that bad…

_A little dirt is all you needed to grow a flower. A little dirt and some sunshine. _

* * *

Finn arrived early for glee club the following day. He settled down, placing his things lazily on the floor. Looking at the clock, he realized just how early he had come. There was still a half an hour before anyone else would be entering the choir room.

However, footsteps alerted Finn, proving he was wrong. He looked up to see Mercedes making her way across the room.

"Hey," she said with a sad smile, "Why are you here so early?" She took a seat, leaving a few empty chairs between them.

"I had to finish my English test right after school and I figured I'd be late so I rushed over here. I guess I lost track of time… You?" It was kind of awkward making small talk with Mercedes. He couldn't even remember the last time they held a conversation that exceeded 2 minutes.

"Just couldn't find anything better to do I guess."

_Well, that's depressing_. Finn didn't know what to say. The silence hung awkwardly above their heads for a moment until Mercedes words echoed through the room.

"So, you're going out with Quinn now, right?"

"Uh, yeah…And you're going out with..?" Finn tried to continue conversation.

"No one, actually."

Finn nodded politely but didn't have anything else to say. The silence after this continued for a long while. They both seemed almost intrigued as they stared at the wall.

"You're lucky, you know." Mercedes pointed out after some time, "You don't know what it's like to be unwanted. Someone _always_ wants you wherever you go."

Finn, caught off guard, turned to face Mercedes with a quizzical look. "You know, Mercedes, sometimes I'd give anything to be single for the rest of my life. I love my girlfriend, don't get me wrong…but I don't need so much drama in my life."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah. But being single is different than being unwanted."

At that moment Finn was struck with the realization that she was right. Single was different than being unwanted. Mercedes was obviously not feeling so hot. "Girl, you are all sorts of awesome." He declared after a moment, "Don't be going around thinking you're not wanted. Just cause you're single, doesn't mean all the guys don't want you. They're probably nervous to ask out a diva such as yourself… and even then, New Directions not only wants you, but we need you._ I_ need you."

Mercedes smiled, "Thanks Finn. I always thought you were kinda shallow, but you're a pretty cool guy." It was true. His words had comforted her.

_So what if she wasn't wanted. She was needed. That's even better. _

It was then that the rest of the glee kids started entering the choir room one by one, concealing a powerful, yet secret little conversation.


End file.
